Empathy and Wrestling
by Dorchester
Summary: While most of the Cullens are out of the house, Emmett and Jasper are looking for a way to occupy their spare time pleasantly. Reading a book is not Emmett's favorite pastime. Fist fighting, on the other hand, sounds like a good idea. Jasper makes it even more interesting: wrestling, at human speed, half naked, minus the choreography.


**Hello!**

 **A little story from me today - it's Emmett/Jasper fluff, to lighten your mood a little bit! And it hardly deserves an M rating, can you believe? Hehe.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Empathy and Wrestling**

"Shit, the house is so empty!" Jasper halted his pacing near the window and grimaced at the grayish forest outside. The rest of the Cullens were gone for the day, and only Emmett stayed behind to keep him company. "The weather is unpleasant, as always, but maybe we should go for a hunt? Find a nice fat grizzly bear for you?"

Emmett uncrossed his legs but remained sitting on the sofa. "Nah. I'm not even thirsty; I only want Rose back. Fuck, I'm bored." He leaned forward to lever his elbows against both his knees and huffed. Then he held his forehead in his palms, massaging it lightly, and huffed once more.

"They won't be home until they finish this shopping spree, you know. Probably not until tonight," Jasper mused. "It's a few hours." A forced puff of air from his lips made a blond strand of hair sway away from his face. The strand shone nicely, catching the solitary ray of sunlight which incidentally squeezed through the heavy clouds outside; only for a mere second, though.

"Yeah, but a man can dream, dude. Rose and I have yet to appraise this new Victorian table Esme bought on Thursday."

Jasper smirked. Then furrowed his brow. "Stop projecting, Em. I don't need a boner right now."

"Fuck, sorry, man."

He tried.

But the images of Rose, spread on the table, wearing nothing but her necklace …

His pants were too tight now.

"Okay, I'm leaving the room," Jasper announced, focusing on Emmett's groin, then turned his back. His shoulders slumped, he paced toward the door. His companion couldn't see his face as the smirk reappeared.

"No, wait, sorry." Emmett _wanted_ him back, finding the thought of being left alone for hours too disagreeable. "I'll think unsexy things; just stay. I need company."

He looked at his crotch, willing his erection to disappear.

 _Volturi. No, the Romanians, with their paper-like skin. The fatty from Scotland. Wolves. Yeah, wolves, having sex. That's it. Ew._

"Oh, I can sense you found something particularly appaling, right?" Jasper turned back to face Emmett and find out the bulging curve had flattened. Well, not really _flattened_ , for Emmett had quite the nice outlines even in a calm state … whatever. The problem had _diminished_ , anyway.

"Yeah … don't ask, dude. Come, let's play chess or something."

"You? Chess? Em, seriously." Jasper pursed his lips at the ridiculousness of the notion. "I thought you'd suggest something closer to fist fighting."

"Man, fist fighting sounds much better." Emmett sighed with relief. "Wanna sparring match? You'll be down in ten seconds." The massive body jumped upright in an instant, fists clenching, the spark of excitement shining bright in the golden eyes.

"Always the optimist," Jasper grinned, "but you'll be down in five."

Not waiting for a signal, Emmett rushed forward at vampire speed, only to be met by two iron palms in the air, buffering his attempt to get closer.

"Not here, Em. Esme will curse us if we break something."

"Right." Emmett froze. "Not outside, though. The view is depressing."

"Okay, your bedroom then?"

"But— Ah, I see; that would be okay. Everyone is used to things being ruined in there every now and then."

"Exactly."

"Run, Jasper."

Jasper blurred in front of Emmett's eyes, up the staircase in no time, only stopping to work the door handle to Em and Rose's bedroom. Emmett was slower, his eyes still sparkling but with a hint of wonder added to the mischievousness.

"Jas, you move so, um, _gracefully_ , man," he uttered, "like a panther."

Jasper stood still, debating if he should turn to look at his foster brother. He decided not to. The huge man never complimented anyone other than Rose, and this was a first. Better not make him feel uncomfortable.

Both entered the room at a slower pace. Emmett was unsure whether to attack. Something had changed in the air.

"Wanna try something new, Em?" Jasper asked all of a sudden.

The question was somewhat startling. Emmett caught himself wondering what exactly Jasper had on his mind. He raised a brow questioningly.

"A new way of fighting, Em," Jasper added. "I mean, like humans. Wrestling. At human speed."

"Oh, I've seen it on TV; it's so funny," Emmett replied after a short time to collect his thoughts. "They are bare chested, in a boxing ring. Act like fucking ballerinas, choreography and all."

"Yeah, that's what I had in mind. Minus the choreography, of course."

Emmett stared, wide-eyed. "You and I, half-naked?"

"No, forget about it," Jasper grunted, "bad idea. I think I wanna go read a book."

"Wait, you don't expect _me_ to sit with a book, too?" Emmett pouted. "Come on, dude, we'll do it your way. I'm just so fucking out of things to do."

Jasper had a vest on, and he started unbuttoning it in silence.

"Get ready, Em," he said softly after a while. Again, Emmett needed some time to collect his thoughts. He took a deep, unneeded breath. Jasper's odor assaulted his nostrils, and it wasn't unpleasant at all. His fingers started working on the buttons of his shirt until it hung on his broad shoulders, uncovering the landscape of his toned front side, and a huge patch of perfect, hairless skin.

"Nice muscles, Em. I've always said you have the greatest body."

"You have?" Emmett stood, bewildered. "Yeah, I like my body. Serves me well. Yours is nice too." Now, he was looking at Jasper's bare torso.

 _I'm talking nonsense,_ Emmett thought. _And,_ _how did he manage to undress so quickly?_ He just stood and stared at the bite marks for a while, fascinated.

"You're not quite ready for this, are you?" More of a constatation, Jasper's words hung in the air between them. Emmett gulped, rather unnecessarily, realizing the statement referred to something totally different than what he just thought.

"Oh, the shirt. Yes." Emmett grabbed at the hem of his shirt and shrugged out of it with a total lack of grace.

Jasper raised his hand and made an unambiguous gesture. Emmett was to attack first.

The huge man dashed forward but then remembered they had to keep the speed low. With a serious effort, he managed to restrain himself from bumping into Jasper full force. The two bodies collided, causing just a small rumble of thunder. The blond shook slightly but his feet didn't move an inch from the spot where he was standing.

"Nice try, Em. You could be a little gentler, you know."

Jasper's hands went straight under Emmett's armpits, and before the dark-haired man could even say "sorry," he was tossed in the air and sprawled over the fluffy carpet, arms and legs spread wide.

"Never lose focus," Jasper preached, and fell to one knee. His palm glided over Emmett's stomach. "Told you. Less than five seconds. Even in human wrestling. Why are you always this easy?"

* * *

Truth be told, it had cost years of hard training, occasional friendly fights, and knowing how to distract Emmett to make the whole tossing thing an easy job. Jasper felt victorious and very, very pleased.

There was just that one small thing that bothered him. Ever since that moment when Em projected his Rose-induced lust, Jasper had, unfortunately, maintained a half-erection, which, unlike Emmett's, refused to disappear. _Fucking empathy,_ he swore under his breath. Right then, Emmett chuckled, which rippled his abs in a quite alluring fashion.

 _Fucking beautiful bastard._

It's been ages since Jasper had realized his fascination. Of course, Alice knew, freaking about visions she called horrific until Jasper made her _feel_ how Emmett warmed his heart. She had long since abandoned the notion she could make Jasper happy.

Edward knew, too. After all, he was able to _hear_ the thoughts which tore at Jasper's brain.

The two had sworn to never reveal his secret. Ever.

It had hurt for so many years that he didn't even acknowledge the pain any more. He had learned to hide and suppress the _rising head_ of lust he felt for Emmett. He had never sported a boner in front of him. Not until now. And he had no way to hide it.

Emmett's chuckle. Those lips that curled wickedly, the eyes that sparkled, the heaving massive chest, with every little muscle under the perfect skin coming to life … Jasper felt the full erection, and without even knowing it, he projected in wide, powerful waves until Emmett choked.

"Fuck, man." The dark-haired head frantically lolled from one side to the other. Jasper's hands flew to frame the immaculate face and keep it still. For several long moments, the two stared into each other's eyes until Jasper crashed his lips against Emmett's.

The kiss was intoxicating. Jasper's mind went to the Moon and back. He remembered his kisses with Alice, and this … this was a million times better.

He fought against his will, knowing it was all wrong, but he couldn't break this magic apart. And he kept projecting.

Then, oh, the bliss — long fingers were buried in his hair, massaging his scalp with a slight graze of fingernails—and he saw stars. He broke the kiss to catch Emmett's dreamy gaze for a little longer. With a sigh, he leaned in again and started kissing every inch of bare skin he could reach, dragging his lips slowly, meticulously, determined to discover the taste of every spot he had dreamt of for ages. Emmett writhed under his palms, which glided slowly, lower and lower.

Jasper was kneeling — curled over a perfect, responsive figure, and now aimed for the zipper. He had a hard time finding it without lifting his head, never losing the contact between his lips and the bare skin. But he did it finally and found out Emmett hadn't bothered to put on underwear, which was fucking brilliant. Jasper's palm got hold of a perfectly erect cock. Silky and smooth. Pulsating. It felt fucking gorgeous within his hold. Fucking gorgeous.

Emmett moaned. Jasper needed to look at him again, so he stopped nibbling the nipple he had just sucked. While he continued to move his hand over Emmett's cock, he took his time to observe. Emmett's eyes were closed, lips slightly parted. The man was in heaven, or that was how it looked. He was taking deep, elaborate breaths. Then his lips muttered, "Jasper … Jas. More, please."

It was Jasper's wake up call.

What was he doing?

What _the hell_ was he doing?

Was he going to fuck Emmett under the spell of his projected lust? Wouldn't that be considered _rape_?

Jasper jumped to his feet, leaving Emmett bewildered. He ran out of the room, out of the house, up into the mountains until he found a sleeping grizzly bear. _Em's favorite,_ he thought. He sank his teeth into the animal's throbbing vein. _Guess I'll never stop thinking about him._

The bear's feet stopped kicking.

"I'm such a freak," Jasper spoke to the dead beast. "I was about to make the biggest mistake in my life. Maybe I already did. Guess he hates me now."

Right behind him, a roar tore the silence which engulfed the mountain slope. Loud, heavy footsteps echoed, coming closer and closer.

* * *

"Now, those are shoes you will never borrow from me, Rose!" Alice was holding the two black pieces of suede perfection close to her heart, caressing the immaculate surface with her forefinger. She made a pouty face and even jumped in place twice. "I'll keep them for eternity and may even make a separate shelf for them. Don't you dare ask, ever! Promise? Rose? Promise me!"

Rosalie touched her ear just to make sure she wasn't in the middle of a bad dream.

"Yeah, Ally. I promise. Scout's honor." She raised two fingers and squeezed her eyes shut. If only she had chosen to go buy some furniture with Esme. She owed her foster mother a piece or two, anyway.

Her mind went back to the times when Emmett was inventive, and inspired, and they'd had so much fun. They'd been experimenting with everything, just _everything_. A lot of household property got ruined along the way.

Too bad the experimenting days were over. Emmett was out of new things to do, and so was she.

Rose sighed. It had been months since she had started to think about asking Emmett for a break. But she still felt something similar to love for her man. Or was it an old habit?

A shriek tore her random thoughts apart. She momentarily realized it was coming from Alice, both treasured suede shoes rolling on the floor. Alice held her temples between her fingers, then she spoke in a mournful tone.

"It's Jasper. There's an infuriated bear attacking him. For some reason, he's not fighting it. We should run, Rose, let's run and save him!"

It was an instinct to rush and protect one of the family. Only Rosalie was the more rational of the two girls, so she thought how to help more effectively.

"We can't get there quick enough from Seattle. But we have cell phones, Alice. We'll just have to call Emmett."

* * *

The chime startled Emmett incredibly.

 _Some smooth vampire I am,_ he chastised himself, almost having jumped in his place.

"Babe," he answered, seeing Rose's name on the screen. "What's going on?"

"Em, run for the west slopes, it's Jasper."

Emmett didn't need much persuasion. He got out of the house and jumped over the creek in the blink of an eye. It took him mere seconds of running until he caught Jasper's scent.

 _Captivating scent …_

He ran even faster. Right around a huge rock, a booted leg lay sprawled across gray pebbles. Emmett couldn't tell it was attached to a body. His mind went into a frenzy, a furious rage against an unknown enemy.

The next step revealed a huge bear munching at the arm of an unmoving Jasper. All his limbs were still attached to his body, but it seemed they wouldn't be for much longer.

Emmett froze, horrified. Jasper's eyes were closed. He didn't fight back; he didn't even move a finger. His blond hair was scattered around his head like a halo of golden curls, disheveled and dirty. His naked torso bore new, fresh scars, the traces of four claws clearly visible.

Next thing he knew, Emmett had clung to the grizzly's neck, breaking it within his vise-like grip. The bones cracked with a satisfying sound, and the bear fell near his feet.

The huge man observed the scene before his eyes. A few feet apart, a smaller grizzly bear's body lay broken, seemingly used by Jasper to feed.

Probably, the bigger bear was an avenging husband. Emmett was shocked Jasper had given up and not fought the beast back.

Jasper still looked lifeless.

 _Loss. I've just lost him._

The scattered golden locks reflected another solitary ray of sunlight, and Emmett remembered noticing earlier, back in the house, how beautifully astonishing Jasper's hair was. How gracefully he had moved up the staircase, aiming for the room where they would get half-naked and _kiss_.

 _Kiss …_

It seemed like the only right thing to do. Picturing Jasper's golden eyes, _yes, his eyes are pure gold, too,_ Emmett fell to his knees, and delicately pressed his mouth to Jasper's. The kiss was so gentle it felt like a breath. Jasper came to life.

Emmett was delighted. _It worked like in those naïve human movies_ , he sighed, then he deepened the kiss.

* * *

"Now, they're making out," Alice announced, her eyes staring dreamily across the room where Rose sat in a comfortable armchair. "They're fine."

"Told you," Rosalie answered. "Em can fix anything. Too bad for the grizzly bear family though."

* * *

 **A/N Smooches to my ladies, loopylou992 and Alice's White Rabbit**


End file.
